finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Midgardsormr (Final Fantasy XIV)
*Hydaelyn *O Guerreiro da Luz |race=Dragão |gender=Masculino |height= |weight= |designer= |motioncapture= |japaneseva=Taketora |englishva=Allan Corduner |boss page= |final boss page= |superboss page= }} Midgardsormr é o rei dragão em Final Fantasy XIV. Um lendário rei dos reis, Midgardsormr gerou a Primeira Ninhada, os primeiros dragões em Hydaelyn. Também conhecido como uma divindade guardiã em Silvertear Falls, ele liderou a Horda Dravaniana para lutar contra a aeronave frota do Império Garlean na Batalha de Silvertear Skies, um evento que colocou o dragão em um sono de 20 anos. Ele foi visto durante o CG de abertura da primeira versão do jogo. Esta cena é reutilizada durante uma narração em flashback de Gaius van Baelsar em Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Midgardsormr torna-se mais diretamente envolvido na primeira expansão, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, e continua sendo um importante aliado durante a segunda expansão, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Perfil Aparência Midgardsormr é um dragão serpentino colossal, grande o suficiente para entrelaçar o encouraçado Garlean "Agrius" e destruir diretamente aeronaves menores com ataques de energia de sua boca. Seu cadáver permanece entrelaçado a aeronave quando os tanques ceruleum são detonados; quando o Agrius é explorado, a carcaça está em estágio avançado de decomposição. Como um minion, seu espírito assume a forma de um pequeno dragãozinho com uma parte traseira verde escura e duas orelhas semelhantes a nadadeiras. Como uma montaria do Guerreiro da Luz, Midgardsormr se transforma em um dragão adolescente (crescido o suficiente para ser montado por um humanoide) com pele verde escura e uma cauda cravada. Uma sequência de placas metálicas reveste sua espinha com um assento de carruagem na parte superior das costas com as rédeas presas à cabeça. A réplica de Midgardsormr em Alphascape, enfrentado dentro do corpo de Omega, mostra que quando ele era mais jovem, Midgardsormr tinha escamas douradas, e sua cabeça tinha barbatanas longas e curvas, uma crina ígnea e olhos brilhantes. Personalidade Midgardsormr é paciente e enigmático. Ele fala em um tom lento e deliberadamente monótono e usa padrões de fala arcaicos. Enquanto o diálogo original japonês indiscutivelmente retrata-o como um aliado, a localização inglesa caracteriza-o de forma mais ambígua através do uso do dialeto Dravaniano desenvolvido especificamente para o lançamento em inglês. Midgardsormr discretamente viaja com o Guerreiro da Luz, observando suas ações e realizações durante suas aventuras em Ishgard. Midgardsormr fica impressionado quando o Guerreiro recupera sua Bênção da Luz, convencido de que ele é o escolhido pela Luz Mãe. O Pai dos dragões se torna mais envolvido na Guerra Dragonsong, concordando com os esforços do Guerreiro da Luz para acabar com ela. Ele não luta, mas empresta suas asas ao acreditar na perspectiva de paz entre os dragões e Ishgard. Embora Midgardsormr esteja entristecido ao testemunhar a ira de Nidhogg, ele conclui que seu filho foi substituído por uma sombra vingativa e que a guerra só poderia terminar com a morte de Nidhogg. Midgardsormr aparece diante de Hraesvelgr e o convence a se aliar com o Guerreiro da Luz e Ishgard contra Nidhogg. Como o pai da Primeira Ninhada, Midgardsormr se preocupa profundamente com seus filhos e lamenta o trágico destino que atingiu a maioria deles; A morte de Bahamut e a "ressurreição" como primal, a prisão de Tiamat pelos Allagans, e o assassinato de Ratatoskr para o ódio interminável de Nidhogg. Habilidades Sendo um dragão antigo, Midgardsormr é poderoso, capaz de canalizar rajadas de energia azuis de aether. Seus raios de energia devastam as aeronaves Garlean enquanto danificam o casco do "Agrius". Mesmo depois que o Agrius explodiu, aparentemente tomando a vida de Midgardsormr, seu espírito permanece adormecido como o Guardião do Lago e pode se manifestar como um dragão fantasmagórico com uma enorme quantidade de poder que ele demonstrou na vida, inclusive despertando dois dragões mortos de volta a vida em sua arena. Talvez sua habilidade mais notável seja a possibilidade de selar a Bênção da Luz do Cristal Mãe, drenando os cristais em sua posse e forçando o Guerreiro da Luz a agir sem a proteção de Hydaelyn. Midgardsormr pode ignorar sua própria morte, manifestando-se como um pequeno dragão para vigiar o Guerreiro da Luz. História Inicio da vida Sendo pego em uma guerra interplanetária entre a Dragonstar e o mundo natal de Omega, os dois lutaram, com nenhum capaz de derrotar o outro. Midgardsormr fugiu da Dragonstar após sua destruição com os ovos da Primeira Ninhada, eventualmente pousando em Hydaelyn, onde ele fez um pacto com o Cristal Mãe e gerou seus sete filhos, revivendo a raça dos dragões em Hydaelyn enquanto era perseguido por Omega. Mas a longa jornada enfraquece Midgardsormr. Final Fantasy XIV Alguns dizem que o Midgardsormr surgiu na época em que Silvertear Falls foi criado e foi encarregado por Althyk e Nymeia dos Doze de supervisionar as águas e a magia. Após a sua chegada a Hydaelyn, Midgardsormr trouxe sete ovos de onde nasceu a Primeira Ninhada. Seus filhos se separaram, Bahamut e Tiamat foram para Meracydia enquanto Hraesvelgr, Nidhogg e Ratatoskr se estabeleceram em Eorzea. Em algum momento Midgardsormr entrou em um sono profundo sob Silvertear Falls. No ano de 1562 da Sexta Era Astral, Gaius van Baelsar mobilizou a frota de aeronaves da XIVª Legião Imperial para tomar Mor Dhona como parte de sua campanha inicial para conquistar Eorzea. Isso agitou o Wyrmking de sua quietude sob o Lago de Silvertear Falls e convocou a Horda Dravaniana para repelir os invasores. Enquanto se entrelaçava em torno do Agrius para enfraquecer o carro-chefe, os tanques ceruleum dentro do navio explodiram, matando Midgardsormr. A explosão liberou um selo contendo imensas reservas de aether sob o lago, drenando-o da área e transformando Silvertear Falls em uma paisagem imaculada luxuriante com água doce e vegetação até uma terra árida, abrigando uma espécie de feras terríveis atraídas pela corrupção. Nos quinze anos seguintes, o cadáver de Midgardsormr permanece entrelaçado aos destroços do Agrius, no Lago Silvertear, um marco conhecido como o Guardião do Lago. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' Conforme a calamidade e a Sétima Era Umbral acontecem, o Guardião permanece um testemunho silencioso da Batalha de Silvertear Skies. Cinco anos após a queda de Dalamud, os Astrólogos de Ishgard começam a ver presságios nos céus: a estrela do dragão chamejou, considerada um presságio da ressurreição de Midgardsormr. Isso leva Ser Aymeric de Borel dos Cavaleiros do Templo de Ishgard a iniciar negociações com os Scions of the Seventh Dawn para que o Guardião do Lago seja monitorado. Quando a notícia do rugido de um dragão se espalha, a tenente de Aymeric, Lucia goe Junius solicita que o local seja investigado. Com a ajuda de topógrafos de Doma, o Guerreiro da Luz leva um barco para os destroços, lutando através das criaturas do lago, dragões e tropas imperiais de Castrum Centri para alcançar o topo do Agrius. Quando se aproximam da cabeça do Wyrmking, o espírito de Midgardsormr desperta e ataca o grupo. Uma vez que o dragão espectral é derrotado, Midgardsormr concede ao Guerreiro de Luz que declare o propósito de chegar ao seu local de descanso. Midgardsormr foi acordado pelo rugido de um de seus sete filhos, Nidhogg, que iniciou uma guerra com a Horda Dravanian sobre o povo de Ishgard. Ao ver que o Guerreiro da Luz foi escolhido por Hydaelyn, Midgardsormr dissipa a Bênção da Luz, escurecendo os seis cristais elementais. Midgardsormr liga-se ao aventureiro para criar um novo pacto para observar o Guerreiro da Luz. Tomando a forma de um dragãozinho e recuperando sua antiga aparência com tempo, Midgardsormr declara sua intenção de "assistir... ouvir... e esperar". Enquanto a relação exata entre Midgardsormr e Hydaelyn é desconhecida, ele pretende testar o valor de seu campeão. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Durante sua conversa com o Guerreiro da Luz, Midgardsormr aparece diante de Ysayle Dangoulain, para sua surpresa. Ele explica que, embora seus objetivos sejam os mesmos, seus caminhos são diferentes e revela que ela também possui o echo, ao qual ela admite. Midgardsormr aparece depois que um dos cristais recupera sua luz, surpreso que o aventureiro possa estar recuperando a Bênção da Luz. Depois de chegar a Azys Lla, Midgardsormr dirige o Guerreiro da Luz para ver sua filha aprisionada, Tiamat. O Guerreiro aprende que os Ascians foram os responsáveis pela criação e aprisionamento do Primal Ancião criado na imagem de Bahamut, e que os Allagans selaram muitos outros Primals antigos. Midgardsormr sente que o aventureiro recuperou a Bênção da Luz depois de falar com Tiamat, oferecendo-se para ajudar o herói, levando-os para a Instalação de Pesquisa Aetheroquímico. Depois que o Rei Thordan é derrotado, Midgardsormr testemunha o corpo de Estinien Wyrmblood sendo tomado pelo espírito de Nidhogg, observando sua descendência voar com profunda tristeza. Midgardsormr leva o Guerreiro da Luz para Ishgard, vendo a declaração de Aymeric de Borel de paz entre suas raças enquanto avisa os ishgardianos que Nidhogg consumiu Estinien e preparará um novo conflito com aqueles leais a sua linhagem. Prometendo lembrar o voto de Aymeric, Midgardsormr voa. Enquanto a sombra de Nidhogg prepara seu Refrão Final para destruir Ishgard, Aymeric, Alphinaud Leveilleur, e o Guerreiro da Luz pedem a Hraesvelgr que os ajude na luta contra seu irmão de criação. Midgardsormr começa a argumentar com Hraesvelgr, que cede e organiza um julgamento para os três provarem seu valor. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Midgardsormr desperta quando o Guerreiro da Luz está ajudando os ''Garlond Ironworks a investigar o paradeiro de Omega. Midgardsormr está ligado pelo destino ao Omega, que também é originário de outra estrela. Midgardsormr conversa com uma entidade semelhante a um chocobo chamado Alpha, que escapou do misterioso portal sendo perseguido por uma serpente fantasmagórica. Ele explica ainda que o portal leva a Fenda Interdimensional. No final do Sigmascape, Omega, confuso e agitado pela força desafiadora do Guerreiro da Luz, tenta determinar seu potencial aprisionando-os em um selo, ameaçando matá-los se eles não se libertarem. Midgardsormr utiliza seu próprio poder para assumir temporariamente sua forma mais velha e esmagar a prisão, libertando o Guerreiro da Luz. Ele adverte Omega que, se quiser ver o verdadeiro poder do aventureiro, deve fazê-lo permanecendo em seu curso e estudando os resultados de seus testes. Com sua energia gasta, Midgardsormr se dissipa quando ele retorna ao sono para se recuperar. Depois que o Guerreiro da Luz derrota Chaos em Alphascape, Omega revela a história entre ele e Midgardsormr enquanto recria a versão passada do dragão de suas memórias, quando ele ainda estava no auge do seu poder. Jogabilidade Midgardsormr é enfrentado no final da dungeon the Keeper of the Lake. Ele aparece como um dragão espectral. Ao completar a dungeon pela primeira vez no cenário principal, o jogador obterá sua pequena forma de dragão como um minion após retornar para a costa em Mor Dhona. No final do cenário principal de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Midgardsormr se torna uma montaria voadora no final da missão "Fetters of Lament". Uma versão do passado de Midgardsormr é enfrentado como o chefe do Alphascape V2.0 e tem uma dificuldade Savage. Esta versão do Midgardsormr é feita a partir da memória do Omega e representa o poder de Midgardsorm quando ele ainda estava em seu auge.. Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Midgardsormr é dublado por Allan Corduner na versão em Inglês. Ele é dublado por Taketora na versão em Japonês. Galeria XIV Midgardsormr - Opening.png|Abertura da versão 1.0. XIV Midgardsormr Damages Agrius.png|O Agrius sendo acertado pelo raio de Midgardsormr. XIV Midgardsormr - Reincarnated.png|Midgardsormr renascido. FFXIV WoL Midgardsormr Mount.png|O Guerreiro da Luz montando Midgardsormr em sua forma como montaria. XIV Midgardsormr - Alphascape 2.0.png|Midgardsormr em sua juventude, recriado das memórias de Omega. Etimologia O nome vem da mitologia nórdica, em que Midgardsormr (nórdico antigo: Miðgarðsormr; também conhecido como a Serpente do Mundo ou ) era o filho do meio de Loki e uma giganta chamada Angrboda. Odin jogou no oceano que circunda Midgard e, eventualmente, cresceu o suficiente para alcançar todo o mundo e morder sua própria cauda. Tinha sido previsto que no dia do Ragnarök lutaria com seu arqui-inimigo, Thor, o deus do trovão. O céu escureceria da névoa venenosa emitida por Midgardsormr e a batalha terminaria com a morte de ambos. Thor mataria Midgardsormr primeiro e depois cambalearia nove passos antes de morrer por seu veneno Curiosidades *A forma dragonet de Midgardsormr se assemelha aos wyverns convocados por Dragoons em Final Fantasy XI. *Similar a alguns outros minions, ele pode pousar no ombro do jogador (ou na cabeça do jogador, se for um Lalafell), e ocasionalmente cuspirá uma chama azul em sua animação. Ao contrário de outros minions que pousam no jogador, o Midgardsormr não responde ao comando /beckon e não reage ao pedido. *A conexão de Midgardsormr com Omega alude ao elo entre Omega e Shinryu desde a estréia dos dois superchefes em Final Fantasy V. Referências en:Midgardsormr (Final Fantasy XIV) Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Dragões